


Three Word Prompt Stories

by TriplePirouette



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Doctor Who (2005), House M.D., Once Upon a Time (TV), Stargate Universe
Genre: Multi, Multiple Fandoms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2261805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriplePirouette/pseuds/TriplePirouette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles prompted by my Tumblr followers, just little ficlets- each from a different fandom as listed, not related to one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Grissom & Sara "everything around us" for sheriffsgrahams

_ohhhh, CSI._

_Ok, I still have NOT watched the most recent episode, so this is general GSR :)_

Everything around us is chaos: a hulking, deteriorating mass of momentum that never stops. The people, the places, the crime scenes, they all demand our attention.

When he looks into my eyes, holds my hand, holds me close, it all stops and I can breathe again. 


	2. Rushbelle/OUAT & SGU Lack of scenery for riskpig

Belle stared out into the void of still space from the observation deck, her knuckles white as they gripped the rail, “I”m not used to the lack of scenery, yet.”

Her musing was not lost on him, not after she’d described so many beautiful woodlands and forests, but his eyes were focused on the cascade of hair down her back, not the stars beyond them. “I’ll take you through the gate,” he whispered, “you’ve never seen such amazing things.” 


	3. Rumbelle, "Don't let go." for valoscope

Belle had never known such searing pain before as she writhed on the ground, grasping Rumplestiltskin’s hand tightly in her own. “Don’t let go,” she gasped.

He looked back at the sashing form of Cora as she retreated, feeling the pangs for revenge only for a moment before he turned back to his love to reply, “Not for a second.” 


	4. Hiero/Ives- "you were magnificent" for lotus0kid

“You were magnificent,” he whispered, rounded eyes looking up at her from over the corpse of their kill between them.

Hiero smiled, licking the blood from her lips. She reached out her hand, caressing over his bottom lip with her thumb, “I can be even more so.” 


	5. Rumbelle/OUAT - they become parents for Anonymous

Belle supposed that it shouldn’t have surprised her, she had known about the boy all along. Rum’s smile beamed, his floofy haired boy standing shyly at his hip and staring up at her with hop in his eyes.

One trip over the line, and suddenly everything was different: they’d become parents. 


	6. Rumbelle, peace and quiet. for iambicdearie

She wasn’t sure how he did it, but Belle was absolutely positive she didn’t want to know. For once, there weren’t any Charming’s at the door, no Dwarves demanding attention, no crisis that they had to solve. For once, it was just the two of them, snuggled on a lounge chair in his back garden, gazing quietly at the stars and she couldn’t have wanted anything more. 


	7. SGU, Rush/Perry, love isn't logical for bulletprooffabulous

_oh, I’m excited about this…)_

He closed his eyes and thought of the beautiful woman bound to a chair galaxies away. Just a few moments in her presence had centered him, had calmed him, had brought him just the tiniest measure of peace despite the fact that she was as good as lost to him forever. He reminded himself now as he had then, sitting beside her chair and hoping against hope for just one little smile: love isn’t logical.


	8. Rumbelle, Star Wars for rumpleshtiltskin

“Henry said that it’s a classic hero’s journey set in a fantastic universe where they can travel in space between planets.” Belle smiled snuggling on the couch next to Rumpelstiltskin and handing him a glass of wine.

He nodded, settling her against his body, “As long as it’s not animated caricatures of us like that last one, i’ll give it a try.” 


	9. Rumbelle- "The only one" for ceiphiedknight

Belle had always had reasons to fight: pride, gumption, desire, need. She sought to make her father and her people proud, to find bravery within herself, to show the world what a girl who was only valued for her looks could do. For all her reasons, though, the only one that replied in her mind every time she needed a moment of bravery without fail was the thought of a lonely, dark man in a cold, bleak castle who might still love her. 


	10. Rumbelle: Black Gloved Hands for inkyhooves

The first thing she remembers are the gloves: black gloved hands holding tight to a cane as they smash against the man’s face. Then it’s his eyes, deep and soulful and filled with pain and sorrow behind the rage.

Finally, it’s his black gloved hand in hers as he lets her take him away from the violence, as he helps her off the ship just as much as she helps him, and she screams for the nurse because she needs to find the black gloved man. 


	11. Rose/10: Banana party favor for delilahbe

Rose wasn’t sure what she thought kissing a Time Lord would be like, wasn’t sure why she thought it might feel alien and weird and something she had to prepare herself for. The sensation of his lips against hers, his long, elegant fingers holding her tight to him, was just like it might have been with any other bloke, except for the sparks of attraction and longing that arced between them like fire as she pressed closer to him.

She pulled back, eyes wide with surprise and lip between her teeth as his baffled expression became a bark of laughter when he reached into his pocket, pulling out the thing she’d felt against her belly, “Always take a banana home from a party!” 


	12. House/Cameron - broken boom box for gingerwhovianrobotskeleton

She watched him as he tinkered, his long fingers pulling out the pieces of the speaker of the broken boom box in front of him, setting them apart and slowly putting them back together again while his computer blasted classic rock. She wondered why he was taking it apart, something she was sure she’d never know because his motivations always seemed a mystery to her when it came right down to it, and found that his motivation mattered little to her when she got the opportunity to watch him work.

“Are you going to stand there staring at me,” he said just over the music, his eyes never leaving the mess before him, “or are you going to help me figure out what’s wrong with our patent by fixing this?”


	13. Rushbelle: claiming every room for sfgirl18

Young groaned when he entered the room, watching the scientist and the brunette pull apart and straighten clothing as if he’d been the one that was in the wrong in the situation. “What are you two gonna do,” he huffed out, “run around a christen every room, claim it in some kind of twisted show of dominance?”

Rush and Belle looked at one another, then back at Young, a smile blooming on Rush’s face as he took Belle’s hand, “Yes, exactly.”


	14. SGU Rush/Perry - "in the morning" for Nym

(oops, I ficced. So, I’ve been reluctant with this pairing just because I don’t want to be insensitive regarding Mandy’s handicap. If I have overstepped any bounds, it was not intentional, please feel free to educate me, there’s only so much a google search can teach you. Thank you. )

In the morning, he always felt guilty for the night before.

He would roll over, pull his picture of Gloria out of the drawer, and feel his heart break for every way he’d failed her.

In the night, however, he’d sit at his computer and pull up the same articles, the same pictures, and stare at them. He’d think of her voice and close his eyes. He’d try to imagine what it would be like without the ventilator, how light and lyrical it might be. He remembered reaching out for her fingers and wondered what it might be like if she could have felt his touch, if she could have returned it.

In the night, he’d search website after website, book after book, and wonder if he could find a way to touch her that so that she’d feel it, wonder if they could ever be together, if he could bring her pleasure of the body like she brought him pleasure of the mind.

In the night, he’d take hold of himself and imagine that her body was whole, that he’d met her before Gloria, and that they were together. He’d imagine that she helped him with his work, understood it, smiled at him and laughed and wrapped her legs around his waist.

In the morning, he always felt guilty. He felt guilty for failing Gloria, for wishing he’d met Amanda first. He felt guilty for wishing Amanda were different, for wishing away her disability. He felt guilty for searching site after site to understand it better, because she only saw him as a professor and friend.

In the morning, he always felt like a bastard. 


End file.
